Castle on a Cloud
by xoCassie789
Summary: One Shot Set after the war. Hermione has apparated home after a fight with Ron. WARNING: Non-Graphic Rape, but it is mentioned so read at your own discretion please


_{So I'm in a Harry Potter RP set in the time of after the war and I play Hermione. Before this Hermione had fought with a drunk Ron who had been snogging Pansy Parkinson in a local pub and Hermione had questioned him about it. He insulted her a bunch and then he left.}_

_Castle on a Cloud_

Hermione couldn't cry. She felt like she would, but the tears wouldn't come. She couldn't believe that this was happening, but this time Ron had done it, it wasn't Pansy's fault. _How could he do that? How could he talk to her like that? _She stared at the spot that he had been a minute ago and then looked up to the stars. The night had fallen and the air was chilly, Hermione felt the cold through her thin clothes. She'd had better go back to the castle, but she couldn't move, she couldn't go back there.

She wanted to go home, more than anything, she'd probably get in big trouble but she couldn't care less at the moment so she thought of home and pulled out her wand. _To Home_; and with that Hermione stared down a familiar street to see her house at the end. It was small but it was her home, the only other place besides Hogwarts that she felt safe at.

Hermione put away her wand and sighed, wanting to whisper the one word to make the street brighter but knew she couldn't in case any muggles happened to be up at this hour; and a late hour it was. Bringing her hands up to her mouth she blew on them and wrapped them around each other while walking briskly to the end of the street.

Being trapped in her thoughts, Hermione certainly did not hear the very quiet steps of a person cloaked in black, but they definitely saw her and knew who she was. He had been looking and waiting for one of the three to show up somewhere other than the Hogwarts castle. This was his chance to get payback, the war had taken his family's lives and now it was his turn to get revenge.

Hermione slowed as she got closer to her house but it was a large mistake because a dirty hand had quickly silenced her from behind while pulling her into a side street, one not with many houses and the ones that were on it were spread far apart. Hermione instinctually kicked out but the attacker had dodged it before casting Petrificus Totalus and she froze. Many thoughts were running through her head but at the same time she couldn't focus on any of them, _what was happening?_

The man atop her just smiled with mismatching teeth down at her, making Hermione internally cringe. She really hoped this wasn't leading to what she thought it would. Maybe he would just crucio her a few times, or maybe hit her around, or maybe Avada Kedavra her, anything would be better than the main thought now running through her mind. Please anything but that; she'd rather go through a million fights. Hermione couldn't stand a loss of control and this would be too much, not to mention it would scar her.

The man smiled again, the ugly expression never leaving his face. He brushed away his robes and ran a dirty fingernail across her face, Hermione's eyes following it before shutting them. His hand was going lower and lower and Hermione wanted to shake her head but was restricted. _What was the counter for the spell? _The normally bright witch couldn't remember, but how couldn't she remember, she had been so good in school. Oh the irony, the 'Brightest Witch of her Age', and she couldn't even remember the simple counter spell to Petrificus Totalus? This was all her fault, if she just had not fought with Ron tonight, she could've waited till tomorrow. Why did she have to leave the safety of the castle? An endless stream of these thoughts flew around in her head while she tried to block out the current situation.

Hermione's eyes flew open as a sharp pain radiated through her body. Her body screamed out silently, her eyes cringing like they've never before. It was a worse pain than crucio and Bellatrix Lestrange's tattoo combined. How could someone inflict that on a person without a spell? Hermione squeezed her eyes together, she needed to leave the situation but how? Think of Harry, her family, her friends like Luna and Ginny, even Draco. She even thought of Ron, well actually mostly about Ron. She remembered in the Chamber of Secrets that one night during the Battle of Hogwarts, when they had kissed, it was one of her best memories. The soft feel of Ron's lips against hers, no thoughts of the Battle for a few cherished seconds, it had only been the two of them in that moment, it was a heaven to her.

She could tell the nightmare that was real life was almost over so she kept thinking happy thoughts. She remembered how she had become friends with Harry and Ron. She remembered slapping Draco in the face in her third year. She remembered in the tent one night when Harry had taken Hermione's hand and pulled her into a silly dance and when Ron had come back with the sword of Godric Gryffindor. She imagined speaking to Luna instead of being stuck on the cold cement in pain. Luna's imaginitive expression ten times bigger than usual as the looked at the painting on her wall in her room of all of her friends at Hogwarts.

A slap to Hermione's face knocked her out of her dreaming, out of the safe haven she had escaped to. The spell had been lifted off her body but Hermione was too exhausted, too hurt to move, to fight back. The man smiled before giving her one more kiss and disapparating. It was finally over, or was it? It's not like she could forget what just happened, forget the blood on the sidewalk from her, the mark on her other arm that he had left her, the bruises all over her body. How could she forget?

_She wouldn't._


End file.
